dragonball_next_futurefandomcom-20200215-history
Enter the Hamrony God
This is the pilot episode and the first part of the prologue series of Dragonball: Next Future. This episode is called Prologue: Part One Enter the Hamrony God: It's been over 6 month since Unverise 7 won the Torument of Power when Goku and his team won the most difficult and the most hardest event there could, that Unverise 7 is becoming the first event who ever won this match for very, very long time since Zeno and the Grand Priest make an official announce to make this battle match event. And Android 17 make one wish to restore all Unverise including miss Unverise since Zeno erase them all before everything is well restore that everything is work perfectly since Unverise 7 won the battle. Now the battle is well, when Goku is still training including his sons, while Vegeta is training his own son and protecting his wife and his Daugther as well. Once everything is well sort, knowing peace is well in hand. Apart from Lord Beerus who still thinking to destroy or erase the Earth, but not when Goku stop this madness, knowing Beerus and all, everything is well forgive and yet Whis make some new friends from his like. Now all Zeno's creation is now safe and well secure since the match is now offical over. At the Westen Mountain: Goku is doing some training for his well earning morning fittnes training so that he can battle Lord Beerus again or facing a certain threat who would destroy the Earth such as Frizea or if Beerus is making another threat to destroy the Earth, not on his own watch. But during his training when he was wondering to know about those 6 other Unverise from what Android 17 said and yet he was kind of wondering to know who are those other 6 Unverise and are they any other Sayian like Unverise 6 or are there any more God of Destruction just like Beerus, his twin and any Destruction God as well. But all be revealed soon enough. Just before he's making his move when he sense a Ki, a similar Ki that's equal to Lord Beerus and yet he sense an equal match to compare on him and yet the Ki is now gone is equal second. But he quickly forget in second when he quickly teleport to reunion on his family to help his wife. At Beerus place: Lord Beerus, Unverise 7 and God of Destruction is now very earn please when the Lord Zeno give him a trophy to earn his victory since after the toruement when he quickly rub his main prize, knowing this prize is winning for his prize collection. Whis on the other hand when he said to him about staring that torphy since Lord Zeno give him, knowing he is the only God of Destruction, but he really please that Lord Beerus got his own torphy. But he try to urge, but Beerus make a threat to him, but he wise not to speak, when he got a call from his staff when he receive when a silent surprise take place. Beerus want to know who making that call, but Whis said it was just someone who know about him for quite sometime, but Beerus is started to annoy him. Whis secerty speak to him, and yet his caller have arrive on him, but Whis secerly urge him, about when Beerus will make a freak to see him again. But on the other hand he will make a secert arrive, without getting involve to see him. At Goku's place: Goku is enjoy with his family since he already married to Chi-Chi long ago before she give brith two sons, since he love them all, including his first grandchildern - his first granddaughter Pan, since his son married to Satan's Daugther. Now both family are now joining as well. When suddenly Goku keep sense that Ki again, knowing it is same one before since this morning. Chi-Chi want to know what's bugging that Goku said that he have no idea when he's going to investigate to know about that Ki, while Chi-Chi is sorting out with his son. At Vegeta's Place: Vegeta is doing well to look after his familiy including protect his wife, knowing he love her and of course protecting his son and his baby Daugther as well. Sure he love his son and Daugther, but everything went settle for him when he sense Ki, a familiar Ki that equal to Lord Beerus. Bulma went to know what's bother him, when Vegeta said when he felt Ki that equal to Destruction- Beerus. Bulma is wondering to know why Beerus have destroy to Earth since he got a torphy for his victory, but Vegeta need to know why when he's going to figure out, as sooner the better. Atthe main desert: Whis' arrive, alone without Lord Beerus attraction when he met with him explain everything went well so that Beerus won't destroy the Earth. Until Goku and Vegeta and see Whis in very surprise to see an Angel, Whis. And yet they're saw a Beeris, only his appearance is very different to compare from him and explain to Whis to know what's going on. Whis explain to them. "You are all wrong. Allow me to introduce to Vigil, one of the Harmony God." Goku and Vegeta are confuse from what Whis, and yet they have never heard this Harmony God before in thier enitre life, when Whis explain to them. "Harmony God are the one of the oldest God since before God of Destruction comes along. Hamrony God are superior God and well main authority who can judge any God of Destructions and thier power are higher than Lord Beerus and the others as well." Goku and Vegeta are very surprise and learn that Harmony Gods are higher rank to all God of Destructions and yet all can defeat God of Destructions as well. And yet Goku is very surprise that Vigil can defeat any God of Destruction and yet how come Beerus never mention it, when Vigil said that Beerus is afraid to see his own cousin. And that when Goku and Vegeta are shock that Beerus got another member to the families, a relative family. And Whis smile at them, knowing that Goku and Vegeta are about to see a new adventure that's await on them. But now 12 years has passed since the battle with the Shadow Dragons and Goku left with Shenron, the world has entered a world of peace and prosperity. Gohan has become the New Protector of the Earth in which fathered a son named Rikido and Goten and Trunks has been training in the Himalayan Mountains. Vegeta has left earth to master his own godly power and has father another daughter named Lilian. Shido Itsuka who is the youngest son of Goku has started his second year of high-school, but witnesses an explosion outside his classroom. Category:Template documentation Category:Events Category:Characters Category:Episodes